Captain Jake Hook
'Captain Jake Hook '''is the 29th episode of Season 28. Summary After some convincing from Captain Hook, Captain Jake starts to dislike Disney Junior Island. Hook initially likes ‘the new Jake’, but when Captain Jake becomes too much like Hook, Hook consults with Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Kwazii to return him to his kind, friendly self. Plot The episode begins with the Disney Junior Club at Starlight Beach, where they are swimming, playing, and laughing in the water. However, all the noise they were making annoyed Captain Hook as he shouts at them to keep it down out there, but suddenly, Greg makes a big cannonball and water splashed right onto Hook’s face! After wiping the water off his face, Captain Hook shouts at the kids if they have anything planned to do besides frolic in the water as they replied no. Hook grunts, then goes back in his office and slams his window shut! Poor Captain Hook was so stormy today, so Captain Jake decides to go and talk to him. At the Jolly Roger, Captain Jake walks onboard just to hear Captain Hook yelling and shouting that he's sick of the same things, there's nothing to do around the "dump", and everything is nothing but boring. Captain Jake was nervous, but he kept on going until he reached Captain Hook's office and saw him tell Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones that the food in Disney Junior Island stink, the people in Disney Junior Island stink, and furthermore, he hates Disney Junior Town. Captain Jake appears and laughs as he asks how anyone can hate Disney Junior Island. It's amazing, fun, and magical, and best of all, it's where the magic begins and never ends! Turning to face Captain Jake, Captain Hook grinded his teeth in annoyance and he asks what he (Captain Jake) was doing in his office as Captain Jake jumps on his bed with a grin and explains that he's here to cheer him up. But Captain Hook doesn't seem to want any cheering up, especially from Captain Jake. Captain Jake tries to show Captain Hook that Disney Junior Town isn’t so bad, but Captain Hook had planned to show him (Captain Jake) how awful the island is by giving him a book he’d written down called “Why I Hate Disney Junior Island.” After reading through the book, Captain Jake suddenly begins to change and finally, after hearing all of Captain Hook’s complaints about the island, Captain Jake slouched and walked grumpily out of the Jolly Roger, saying that Captain Hook is right about Disney Junior Island being a terrible place, as he went to Pirate Island just to find his friends, Kwazii, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully waiting for him to come play with them. Unfortunately, Captain Jake wasn’t in the mood to play. In fact, he just went to bed and ordered his friends, in a rude tone of voice, to turn off the lights so he could rest. Something weird was going on with Captain Jake, and Kwazii muttered, “Very strange,” while narrowing his eyes. The next day, Captain Hook was lounging on a folding chair, drinking soda, and reading a newspaper when suddenly, someone was lounging with him. It was Captain Jake and he was lazily doing the same thing Hook was. Hook would’ve been annoyed, but after Captain Jake’s visit yesterday, he was starting to like the new Jake as the two lazily enjoyed the day until two kids, a parrot, and a pirate cat were blocking the sunlight and Captain Jake snaps at them to move it. But Kwazii asks him if he was coming to play some badminton with him, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully, but Captain Jake told them that he’d rather hang out with Captain Hook than play with them. Glancing at each other and raising their eyebrows, the four friends felt disappointed but they’ve decided that maybe they should leave Captain Jake with Captain Hook as they walked away from them. Kwazii couldn’t help but feel that something weird is definitely going on with his best friend. That night, everyone was having some pie, but Captain Jake and Captain Hook only had coffee. Before Captain Jake could drink his cup of latte, Kwazii stops him and tells him that he doesn’t like coffee, but Captain Jake swipes his coffee away and he only responded to Kwazii with a glare as the cook asked both the pirate captains if they want cream or sugar in their drinks, but Captain Jake says “Nah!” meaning that he doesn’t want any as he and Captain Hook drank their coffee then they burnt themselves, and Captain Hook asks Mr. Smee to blow on it. Mr. Smee does so, but he cooled Captain Jake’s coffee first as he drank his and says that that’s a good cup of coffee. "Very weird..." said Kwazii. After the evening feast, Captain Hook was walking back to the Jolly Roger and was starting to think that Captain Jake is starting to cramp his style, when he heard someone behind his back say in a grumpy tone, “What’s so good about it?” That freaked out Hook a bit as he turned to see who said that but no one was there, except Captain Jake, who was unknowingly following him back to the Jolly Roger as Hook thinks that he’s starting to hear things. Just as he made it to his ship, Captain Hook heard someone say, “Wait a minute!”, then he looked down to see Captain Jake hold him by the leg and say lazily, “I’m too lazy to walk back to my ship.” Captain Hook then moved his leg and kicked Captain Jake off as he told him that they had a nice lazy day together, but he needs to take a break, just as Captain Jake came back, rested himself in Captain Hook’s arms, and asked him to carry him. Faking a sweet smile, Captain Hook rocks Captain Jake like a baby, then sings a part of the nursery rhyme “Rock-A-Bye Baby,” then after that, he roughly threw Captain Jake out of his arms and sent him crashing. Captain Hook then walks on the deck of his ship, when he stopped when he heard someone saying, “There’s nothing to do around here! Boring, boring!” Looking into his office, Captain Hook was more annoyed when he found Captain Jake, sitting with his feet on the desk and his hands behind his head, then saying, “Smee! Help me outta’ here!” Now more annoyed, Captain Hook rushed to Captain Jake, rolled his chair to an open window, and launched him outside. Captain Hook exhaled and went to get ready for bed. As he was done it the bathroom, Captain Hook puts on his sleeping mask, inserts his earplugs in his ears, and finally tucks himself in, but as he was sleeping, Captain Jake was sleeping in his bed and he removes an earplug from Captain Hook’s ear as he asked him when was the last time he slept without his hook on. Captain Hook was really annoyed now, so he decides to go to Pirate Island to get help. At Pirate Island, Kwazii, Izzy, and Cubby were playing a board game while Skully watched, but they didn’t seem to enjoy it as much since Captain Jake was starting to act more like Captain Hook than himself. They didn’t know what to do without his optimistic suggestions, and they felt very lost. Suddenly, there was a knock at the hideout door, and Captain Hook barged right in. Then as he was in, he tells the crew that Captain Jake has been driving him nuts because he’s cranky, selfish, and lazy. And Hook likes to be the only pirate of Neverland like that around the island and he needed Captain Jake’s crew and Kwazii’s help to get their friend back to the way he was. The pirates were happy to help as Kwazii says that Captain Jake just seems to have forgotten what fun is about in Disney Junior Island, but he has an idea to change all that. The next day, Captain Hook and an even more grumpy Captain Jake came to see Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Kwazii and he (Captain Hook) asks in a pretend excited tone what kind of fun they are up to today as they gave each other secret winks. Kwazii says that they’re going to play “Imaginary Water Taxi” as Captain Jake says “Boring!” and Captain Hook claps excitedly and says “Sounds charming! Let’s play!” As Cubby drove the imaginary water taxi, Captain Hook asks Captain Jake if this is fun and that they’re riding in a water taxi around Disney Junior Town, which Izzy, Kwazii, and Skully reminded him that they’re in Venice even though they are pretending that they are in Venice. Captain Hook spots the museum and says “look, there’s the Museo Correr.” But Captain Jake says in a snarky tone, “No. That’s the boring old museum in boring old Disney Junior Town.” Captain Hook groans that this isn't working, but luckily, Kwazii has other ideas. back in Pirate Island's hideout, Kwazii invents a new game that his friend might love, "Walk Around the Hideout... Without Touching the Floor!" The other demonstrate is by using either pixie dust, the ocean pearl bracelet's powers, or just jumping from on top of one object to another. Seeing them play, Captain Hook claps and say that it looks like loads of fun, then prompts Captain Jake to come on and play as he mutters that this will be great while climbing up the bunk bed and Izzy flies towards the wall to hold on. Clinging on a map on the other side of the room, Captain Hook tells Captain Jake to look at him having fun, just when the map rips off and he falls to the ground. Captain Jake is then seen playing a crossword puzzle on a newspaper and says that he needs a sixteen letter word for snooze town, just as he writes down Disney Junior Town. Kwazii, Captain Hook, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully tried everything they to get Captain Jake to get up on his feet and play, but no matter what they try, it just doesn't seem to work. Annoyed, Captain Jake had his arms crossed and saying to his friends that they just don’t get it. Hook has shown him the light, Disney Junior Island stinks! Later, while Captain Jake was filing his nails, Captain Hook, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Kwazii were moping as Hook asks them if they’s really that boring. Kwazii lets out a heavy sigh as Skully groans that they’re sticks in a mud, which gave Kwazii a much more better idea! While Captain Jake was watching with a frown and his arms crossed, Kwazii singsongs to him that they’re making mud! Captain Hook fake laughs and says that “this is such a treat”, swimming in a hole full of messy muck, just as Cubby jumped in and started enjoying himself, and so did Izzy, who joins in but Skully stayed dry and clean, as if he agreed with Hook and didn’t want his feathers to get muddy. Kwazii, on the other hand, was laughing and enjoying watching his friends having fun, but Captain Hook was grossed out and Captain Jake rolled his eyes then grumbled, “Doing it wrong”. Captain Hook crossed his arms and states that this plan will never work, because nothing in Disney Junior Town is that fun, and just before he could finish saying that nothing will make him jump into mud, Kwazii and Izzy both pushed him in. Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to ''Livin La Vida Lumpus from Camp Lazlo. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 28 Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Episodes with images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Captain Hook images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Season 28 images Category:Villain images Category:Couple images Category:Season 28 episodes based on cartoons